


Family in Winter

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charismas in the mountings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> shelter_diner’s Holiday Fest 2011: Shaun, Zach, Cody and Gabe celebrating Christmas - only the four of them
> 
> Bonus points to anyone that gets the skating stuff.

“Dudes! I’m here,” Gabe called out as he dropped his bags to the ground and shook off the snow that was covering him.

“GABE!” Cody yelled as he lunched himself at his uncle, “You made it.”

“Dah.. darn right I did, you think I’m missing Christmas with you Codester?” Gabe exclaimed back as he caught Cody and hefted him onto his shoulder.

“Dude, the door,” Zach said as he stepped into the mountain’s cabin’s entryway where the open door behind Gabe was still letting in the blowing snow.

“Bro, Cody is way more important than a little bit of cold,” Gabe smiled back as he kicked the door close behind him, “Right kid?”

“Can we play in the snow? Can we?” Cody cried out eagerly as he grabbed a handful of snow still on Gabe’s hat and threw it through the air.

“Maybe latter, I’m sure Gabe wants to warm up a bit first,” Zach answered for Gabe as he clapped Gabe’s free hand and bumped shoulders with him.

“Hot chocolate,” Cody cried out again, “Shaun makes the best hot chocolate, he uses milk and marshmallow,” Cody explained as he started struggling to get down.

“Dude, is there any other way?” Gabe said back as he let Cody slide down and watched as Cody ran off for the kitchen. “Man how are you going to get him to sleep tonight?” he asked turning toward Zach.

“We’re hoping between the tree, ice-skating and not being given sugar he’ll want to sleep some time before midnight,” Zach informed Gabe.

“Yeah, good luck with that, where’s Shaun?” Gabe asked as he followed Zach into the kitchen where Cody was already getting milk out of the refrigerator.

“He’s on the phone with your dad,” he answered pointing to the cabin’s large living room that was separated from the kitchen by a counter top opened to both sides before pulling down one of the sauce pans and lighting a burner.

“Not good news I take it,” Gabe commented as he watched his brother pace next to the tree.

“Cody grab the coco,” Zach hold Cody as he took and milk to add to the pan, “No, something about being delayed.”

“Fuck, I barely made in it with all the snow. The highway was closed behind me,” Gabe said as he jumped up onto the counter.

“I don’t think you’re parents were so lucky.”

The milk was just starting to warm up with Shaun finally snapped shut the phone and joined them around the stove giving Zach a kiss, “Gabe, damn it’s great to see you, I was worried you wouldn’t make it either,” he said as he pulled his brother into a half hug.

“Like I’d let some pussy snowstorm keep me away,” Gabe joked as he threw a marshmallow up and caught in it his mouth.

“Either? So they aren’t going to make it?” Zach asked still string the milk.

“No, every airport in this part of the country is closed, their plane get turned around and sent back to New York so it’s looks like it’s just us,” Shaun told them as he popped his own marshmallow in the air and caught it.

“I want to try, can I try that?” Cody asked suddenly as he watched Gabe pop another one up and into his mouth.

Zach just glanced at the half filled bag of marshmallow and back at Cody before he threw the bag at Shaun, “Just make sure he doesn’t choke.”

“Dude this is going to be fun to watch, Shaun couldn’t even do it until last year,” Gabe smirked as he watched the two head into the living room for more space.

***

“Dude stop eating all the popcorn before it’s even on the tree.”

“What? It tastes good,” Gabe complained as he popped another one in his mouth.

“And I thought Cody would be the one eating it all,” Shaun commented as he watched the by play.

“I only ate one piece,” Cody said proudly as he held up a single finger.

“Come one Cody why don’t we go get the other bowl of popcorn, I think we’re going to need it,” Zach joked as he lead Cody to the kitchen.

“I’m not eating that much of it bro,” Gabe said with a smile as he popped another in his mouth.

“It’s a big tree, it can always hold more,” Shaun said as he draped the popcorn garland over the mid section of the tree while casting glances at Gabe.

“Bro what is it already? You’ve been giving me the fucking weirdest looks all night,” Gabe complained at last as he threw some popcorn at his brother.

“Look I know you were looking forward to spending tomorrow with Mom and Larry, I’m sorry they can’t make it,” Shaun said softly as he watched his little brother.

“Dude don’t worry about it, I’ll just spend some time with them later or something,” Gabe dismissed with a wave of his hand. “I just…”

“Then what is it? I know it’s something Gabe,” Shaun asked again when Gabe trailed off.

“Damn you fags and always having to talk about everything. I feel fucking weird bursting in on your family Christmas, because without Mom and Larry it’s _your_ family,” Gabe shot back as he threw the garland at the tree.

“You’re family too.” 

“What?” Gabe said as he turned to see Cody and Zach walking into the living room.

“He said you’re family too. Didn’t you Cody?” Zach repeated as he smirked at Gabe, “And here I thought college made you smart.”

“You’re my uncle, uncle, uncle,” Cody said as he held up the popcorn bowl to Gabe, “What happened to the string,” he then asked looking at the mess of garland Gabe made when he threw it at the tree.

“Nothing Cody, we’re just not done yet, right Gabe,” Shaun answered with a smile. 

“Come on, lets get this tree done so _Uncle_ Gabe can take you ice-skating on that lake out back,” Zach said as he smiled at Gabe who was still just looking at Cody.

“Yeah time to repay the kids that taught you by teaching one,” Shaun said with a smile.

“Can we, can we? Will you teach me? Please,” Cody begged as he pulled at Gabe’s legs, Zach barely grabbing the popcorn bowl before it hit the floor.

“Sure, anything you want.” Gabe said softly as he ruffled Cody’s hair.

***

“Wow he really is good on the ice, why have I never seen him skate before last night?” Zach asked as he and Shaun watched Gabe continue Cody’s lesson from the light before.

“Because he only does it a couple time’s a year?” Shaun said as he leaned over and kissed Zach. “I don’t know why but he doesn’t skate that much, but he is good. Better than his surfing anyways,” Shaun added with a smile.

“I wouldn’t tell him that,” Zach joked back as he double checked the table.

“I’ll go tell them it’s time for dinner,” Shaun offered just as the oven began to beep for the rolls.

“Don’t forget to remind Cody to wash up,” Zach said as he reached for the pot holders before looking up at Shaun’s back, “and tell Gabe too.” He called before returning to the final preparations for dinner.

“Dudes this looks awesome,” Gabe exclaimed a few minutes later when he walked into the dining room on Cody’s heels.

“Wow I’m starving,” Cody, “I don’t see a turkey? What happened to the turkey?” Cody asked as he looked over the table at the bowls of corn, mash potatoes and yams but no turkey.

“We’re having ham buddy, remember helping us pick it out?” Shaun asked as he pointed to the platter of ham at the center of the table.

“It got smaller,” Cody said in wonder as he looked at the platter.

“It’s not all of it Cody,” Zach chuckled a bit as he helped Cody push in his heavy wooden seat. “The rest is still in the kitchen.”

“Which is good, we’re going to eat it all aren’t we Codester?” Gabe said as he took his own place at the table, with his family.


End file.
